


in the dark we dance together and I'd like to be waiting with you

by sunflowersutra



Series: inkmuseu [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, essa série vai ser basicamente o arthur só falando que ama mundo o augusto é isto, rabiscos gêmeos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: we're gonna stay in love somehow'cause, baby, you're a haunted house now.inkmuseu;





	in the dark we dance together and I'd like to be waiting with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Esse rabisquinho é dedicado ao meu amor, que perdeu o lugar de pessoa que "dorme do nada" dessa casa. Sinto muito, amor :')  
> Eu te amo muito, muito, muito. Você é o amor da minha vida assim como o Augusto é o amor da vida do Arthur, hihi. 💛💙💛💙
> 
> (título: baby you're a haunted house - gerard way)

Os dedos longos passeavam pelos cabelos loiros bagunçados sem preocupação mas, ainda sim, com carinho e cuidado, quase que com reverência. Pelo quarto e seus corpos, memórias do que havia acontecido horas atrás, enquanto a lua ainda tinha seu protagonismo no céu, a temperatura amena trazia seu contraste para ali, dentro do quarto. O suspirar tranquilo de Augusto era uma surpresa agradável para Arthur - vê-lo adormecido era um privilégio que o museólogo fazia questão de agradecer todos os dias por ter em sua vida.

A luz do Sol já iluminava o quarto bem tímida, ao meio das nuvens e da névoa tão tradicional de São Paulo. Mesmo a tantos metros, podia ouvir os carros, o trânsito se formando, a vida lá fora tão caótica, comparada ao pequeno paraíso que tinham ali, entre as paredes. Fora naquele mundo caótico que seus caminhos haviam se encontrado. Uma sessão de tatuagem, uma exposição, se encontraram e reencontraram tantas vezes até finalmente decidirem deixar que o destino que parecia tanto querer juntá-los tivesse prioridade ali. 

Se conheceram, se apaixonaram, seguiam nesse ciclo de repetições, vendo suas vidas se entrelaçarem cada vez mais até que não houvessem fins e começos - estavam interligados ao ponto de Arthur não saber diferenciar onde ele terminava e onde começava Augusto, mas sim, ver tanto de si nele quando dele em si,  ver como até nos opostos, eles acabavam por se encaixar, por tornarem-se complementares um do outro.

Havia mais beleza naquela relação do que qualquer poesia, qualquer escrito, qualquer obra de arte que julgassem a mais bela poderia expressar. 

Havia muito mais do que uma simples paixão grandiosa ali, mas companheirismo. A certeza de que estavam ali um pelo outro em qualquer situação. Que poderiam dar as mãos e enfrentar o mundo.

Eram naqueles momentos, quando acordava alguns minutos mais cedo do que o despertador e o próprio namorado que Arthur reservava para observar a grande obra prima que era Augusto Trevisan. 

Os dedos seguiam acariciando os cabelos loiros do mais alto, em um ritmo tranquilo, até ouvir a característica risada de Augusto, coberta pela voz cheia de sono. “Bom dia, meu amor”, dissera o tatuador, para quem Arthur sorriu, preguiçoso. “Bom dia”, proferiu de volta, deixando um beijo curto na testa do outro. 

Seu dia começava ali, com o bom dia preguiçoso de Augusto, da melhor forma possível. 


End file.
